The Originals: The Second Year Code
by Bullet-proof-Idea
Summary: Crispin, Minerva, and Albus are at it again in this second installment. This time strange dreams are haunting Minerva and Crispin seemes to be at the root of it all. Vlad is on the horizion again and this time he's after Minerva's plete!
1. Dreams and trains

**Hello Guys! Here it is, my loverly second installment to the Originals series! Woot! Happy Dance Hope you enjoy my little brain child!**

* * *

They were surrounded by ferns and trees grew everywhere around them. The air blew the scent of strawberries towards them. A figure dressed in black was staring up at the trees, gazing through the canopy at the stars above. Minerva moved slowly her bare feet moving silently across the soft moss that covered the ground. The figure, who she now saw to be a boy, did not move his white hair moving slightly in the wind. Minerva's eyes widened, white hair... "Crispin?" she called softly laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy turned around slowly and suddenly Minerva wished he hadn't. Her hands flew to cover her mouth stifling her screams. Crispin's face was covered in blood, trails of dark red dripping from his eyes, ears, and mouth. He slowly advanced toward her, blood bubbling from his mouth as he tried to speak. Minerva backed away sobbing trying to get away from him, but he caught her by the shoulder, sputtering blood onto her dress. "Minerva...please...help me." He said blood dripping from his mouth like a red waterfall.

Hogwarts Express 1921

"Minerva! Minerva! Wake Up! God somebody get help!" Albus's voice was loud and he sounded scared. Minerva opened her eyes seeing Albus's face staring over her, his eyes wild. "Minerva!" he cried upon seeing her awake. "Oh thank Merlin your alright, I sent Alfred to get help. Now you just sit down and..." his voice trailed off into nothingness worry preventing him from saying more. Minerva grimaced sitting up; she had fallen against the seat, and placed a hand to her head to stop the pounding.

"What happened?" she groaned. Albus frowned "You don't remember?"

"All I remember is falling asleep. What happened?"

Albus's frown grew "Oh you fell asleep alright, you started to have this nightmare I think" he paused for breath "I couldn't wake you up and then you started screaming about something...it was horrible." He finished sounding glum. Minerva shut her eyes as the pounding slowly faded. "Is that when you went to get help?"

Albus flashed a tired smile. "Yeah, but you seem fine now...I hope Alfred didn't rile everyone up too much..." he said glancing out the compartment window as if checking for a stampede. Minerva sighed, "I doubt it."

Seeing about ten people run down the hall to her compartment, apparently followed by the whole train. Albus chuckled "Well this year is starting out quite nicely, shame Crispin isn't here to see it." Their friend hadn't been at the platform to board the train.

"See what?" came a voice from behind them. Albus jumped while Minerva just smiled. "Crispin, Your late." She said turning to see her friend grinning on the seat next to her. "I'm sorry, more so for what I missed, what happened?" Crispin asked staring out the window to see the stampede of people. Albus finally found his voice still reeling from the fright Crispin's sudden appearance had given him. "Where the Hell were you?!" he cried.  
Crispin only smiled.

The Great Hall was aflame with the news of what had happened aboard the train. Minerva could barely sit down without being mobbed by questions or followed by stares. Albus and Crispin acted as her bodyguards sitting on either side of her, shooting down questions, and halting stares with a few cold glares.

"Don't they have anything else to do?" Crispin growled as a large fifth year tried to fire a question toward Minerva. "No" Albus said dryly "Were in Hogwarts, where apparently magic only occupies the mind for so long."

Minerva smiled a silent thanks to both of them. "They'll forget as soon as the first years arrive, the sorting always captures their attention." She said turning her eyes toward the entrance to the Great Hall. The large doors opened as if on Minerva's command, the tiny first years entering the hall with nervous glances. The whole hall flew silent and their eyes followed the new students, knowing smiles on their faces. Crispin leaned over to Minerva and whispered softly into her ear. Cold shivers ran down her spine as his voice fell upon her ear like crushed velvet. "Maybe this year will be as interesting as the last." He crooned happily. Minerva smiled "Hopefully not AS interesting" she whispered back.  
Crispin chuckled "Minerva meet me after the feast, bring Albus, I need to talk." His tone grew serious. Minerva raised an eyebrow but was silenced by the start of the sorting ceremony. She had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Bane and Heartache

**Hullo again! This is Bullet here with your newest chappie in The Second Year Code! Yay! (Everybody dance). Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

_The students were sleepy, full of food from the feast. They wandered slowly back to their common rooms happy smiles on their faces, each unaware of what was growing in the darkness around them. A storm was coming, dark clouds lit with lighting, gathering outside Hogwarts peaceful windows. The flowers were gathering frost and the darkness stilled for a while. It waited._

* * *

Crispin was not alone when Minerva and Albus went to meet him after the feast. A tall young man stood next to him, dark black hair framing a face chiseled from stone and deep purple eyes. As he saw them coming he nodded a silent hello before vanishing into shadow. "Who in the Minister of Magic was that?" Albus exclaimed still staring at where the man had vanished. Crispin looked up snapping out of thought.

"What? Oh that was just my bodyguard, Bane."

Now it was Minerva's turn to sputter. "Bodyguard? You have a Bodyguard?" her eyebrows practically flew into her hairline. Crispin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "My mother thought he would be needed after what happened last year. He'll be staying with me the whole year." He sounded like he would rather die than have Bane around.

"So he'll be popping up like that often?" Albus said looking away from Bane's vanishing point. "Yeah" Crispin muttered.

"Without warning?" Minerva chimed in. "Probably." Crispin groaned.

"Oh well then." Albus said staring at the vanishing point again. "Is that what you wanted to tell us Crispin?" Minerva said after a brief moment of silence. Crispin shook his head his eyes growing dark. Albus and Minerva turned to their friend sensing his mood shift. They awaited his news with baited breath, their thoughts drifting to the Potions dungeon.

"My brother came to visit over the summer" Crispin said monotone. His friends grew deadly still, shock burning like a flame in their eyes. "That's why I was late on the train…" Crispin frowned as if speaking was painful. "They had to…We had to get him away from the platform."

Minerva gasped. "He was on the platform?"

Crispin nodded gravely "He was looking for me…he wanted to talk about something." Crispin shuddered "Like I'd ever talk to him!" he spat. Albus gulped swallowing his fear. "Crispin? What do you think he's planning?" he asked tentatively. Minerva glanced between the two boys as silence answered Albus's question.

"You don't know do you?"

Crispin looked at Minerva with a mix of anger and fear in his eyes. "No I don't know…and it frightens me." His voice was barely a whisper. "Whatever it is will fight it mate!" Albus offered with a small grin. Minerva nodded touching Crispin's arm lightly. "He won't hurt us."

Crispin sighed and his voice was sad. "I don't think this is something you guys can fight, not now. Even if we knew what he was planning would we be able to stop it?" Silence answered him and they made their way back to the dorms silence heavy in their hearts.


	3. A force called Love

Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long! Due to vacation I haven't been able to update as much as I like.

But now I'm back and so is Crispin and Co!

To answer those who have been asking about the pairings in this story I am leaning toward CrispinxMinerva but never fear ADxMM fans! I will be putting in some ADxMM moments!

* * *

The following weeks passed by quickly, each full of work and trivial tasks. For Crispin, Albus, and Minerva each week held a slew of unanswered questions and new fears. Silence now filled where laughter had been, study sessions were replaced by war plans, and Minerva's peaceful sleep became riddled with frequent nightmares. They were falling apart and drifting away, and it was all going to plan. The darkness smiled.

"Albus? What's today's date?" Crispin asked bleakly staring at the blank piece of parchment he was supposed to have a potions essay on. The three of them sat in front of the common room fire, exhausted, surrounded by parchment and books. Albus rifled through some papers finding his beat up leather calendar.

"December 24th " he mumbled trying to find a cure for the blankness of his paper. Stupid Dilly Weed Essay.

Minerva looked up from her potions essay, eyes wide with shock. "It's Christmas eve. Oh Lord! Crispin Albus I forgot it's Christmas Eve!" she cried standing up quickly causing parchment to scatter everywhere before floating gently to the floor. Albus and Crispin watched her slightly interested after months of monotony.

"And?" Crispin drawled sounding bored.

"And! I forgot to send out cards and get gifts!" Minerva flew into a panic gathering up her things into a haphazard pile.

"It's not that bad Minerva. I'm sure your parents will understand you've been under a little stress, I mean with all that's happened…" Albus said reassuringly.

"But we alwa-" Minerva was cut off quickly by the fact that Crispin was now in front of her. Albus glanced at the chair where Crispin had been sitting. He hadn't even seen him move!

Minerva could feel Crispin's breath on her face.

"Minerva." he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be fine."

Minerva muttered something under her breath. Albus chuckled "Should I leave you two alone?" he said raising a single red eyebrow. Crispin and Minerva sprung apart like they had been struck by lightning. Their faces both glowed red causing Albus to burst into a rousing chorus off "Rudy the red nosed threstal." He was quickly silenced by his friends quick tackles, knocking all three to the floor.

Laughter began to sound from all three children then and the room felt warmer than before.

Bane smiled from his place in the shadows. Over the last few months he had begun to grow worried about his charges. He had begun to think that the mist had affected them after all.

But now he saw that his fears were unnecessary.

Though he now made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Crispin and Minerva.

No need for them to get **too **close

* * *

"**They are laughing! Why are they laughing!" Their not supposed to be happy you fool!" Vlad screamed the shadows at his feet thrashing about mimicking their masters anger. **

"**M'lord something broke the mist we placed over the place, we couldn't stop it." the tiny vampire said kneeling by a stump. His beard quivered with fear, he had never seen his master in such a state. **

**Vlad ground his teeth in frustration pacing from one end of the forest to the next. How could his feeble little brother have broken the mist? That had been assured to him never to happen!**

**He began to pace from one end of the forest to the next thinking. Finally he stopped near the quivering little coward by the stump. "Place the mist over them again, and this time make you do it right." Vlad spat as he watched the little man flinch.**

"**but sir we have already tried." the man quivered. "Something is preventing the mist from settling…" the little man trailed off praying his master didn't kill him then and there. **

**Vlad, who had been pacing again, stopped sending the man an icy glare. "What?! What force could possibly stop it!" he cried his voice chilling the man's blood. He rung his hands trying to think of ways to break this to his master without dying painfully.**

"**Well sir…W..we believe it to be a force called Love." the little man stuttered out.**

**Vlad's howl of rage shook the forest.**

* * *

**Bane turned from his place by his master's bed. Crispin and his friends had quickly gone to sleep and Bane had been about to do the same until he heard something. The older vampire frowned deeply glancing out the window.**

**Something in the forest was angry, and though Bane would never admit it, It made him shudder with fear. **


	4. Dreams, Codes, And the weather

Hello! Am I awesome or what? Two chapters in the same day!

Anywho hope you guys like this one as much as the others. Yay for freaky codes!

_They were in the forest again. Minerva could tell something was different. The moss below her feet felt dry, the air lacked something moist and the trees seemed closer together. The sky was barely visible, the stars feebly casting their light through the trees. Crispin stood in the exact same place as the last time and Minerva's heart fluttered with fear._

_ Would tonight be a repeat of the incident on the train? Crispin turned to her and she saw his face clear of blood. Relief washed through her and her heart slowed. Crispin smiled as if happy to see her and beckoned her to come closer. She bounded up to him happily and fell into his arms, but as soon as she did so she knew something was wrong. Crispin was too warm, his skin's usual icy coolness gone. _

_Minerva froze in his arms and peered over his shoulder. Leaning against a tree was the broken body was Albus Dumbledore. Minerva tried to pull herself from Crispin's iron grip, now seeing this to be another nightmare, trying to run but Crispin held her close pressing a warm cheek to her face. "Minerva." he whispered "I'm sorry."_

_With that the forest grew black and the moss at her feet grew dark. She could feel herself sinking into the blackness and struggled against Crispin. Albus watched horrified from his tree screaming, while laughter filled the forest with sound . As the blackness filled her lungs all she felt was a dead numbness, was she dying? Her ears filled with one last sound before she felt death take her._

_Bane's voice crying. "Crispin The Code!"_

Minerva woke up in a cold sweat shaking with fear, Bane's words ringing through her mind, the feeling of drowning still pressed against her chest. Panting she sat up quickly in bed raising her shaking hands to her chest as the drowning feeling slipped away. What in the world was that? She wondered feeling her heart pound in her chest. Looking up at her clock she noticed two deep purple eyes staring at her.

Bane.

Minerva jumped about a foot in the air, her heart pumping wildly. Emerging from the shadows he quickly placed his cool hands over hers calming her heart. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly his deep voice worried. Minerva panted concentrating on Bane's cool hands. "I was until you scared the Merlin out of me." she hissed quietly. "Why were you watching me?" she wondered removing his hands from her heart and pushing back the curtains that surrounded her bed. Dim early morning light filtered through the windows and her clock read about five AM. Bane moved to sit on the floor by her bed, his tall frame seemingly folded in half, and spoke quietly. "Master Crispin instructed me to keep an eye on you and Master Albus. You seemed to be distressed." he explained staring at her his eyes still worried. Minerva pulled on her dressing gown sighing. She would have to talk to Crispin about this watching thing. In the meantime she decided to learn more about her dream.

"Bane, could you get Crispin and Albus up? I need to talk to them." she said putting on her slippers.

Bane glanced at her trying to read what purpose she could have before nodding silently and drifting out of the room.

Minerva sighed rubbing her temples. This dream had left her with a lot of questions and she knew that Crispin would have the answers.

The Vampiric Code

Written by Vladimir and Shalom of Romania.

1. You shall not take the blood of the unwilling

2. You shall not harm the innocent

3.You shall not enter unless invited

4.You will obey your lord king

5. Those who break these rules will be killed.

Crispin yawned his brows furrowed in annoyance at having been awakened this early. He sat in front of a large leather bound black book. It's pages were old and the red ink was faded slightly in places, there were bloodstains on a few corner pages. The three of them, not including Bane who was out getting something to eat, were circled around the book on the floor of the common room after Minerva's rousing wake up call. Albus yawned widely.

"This is what you woke us up for Minerva? A vampire rule book?" he muttered still half asleep. Minerva frowned running a hand over the faded yellow pages. "I'm not sure." she muttered softly frowning. Was this what hr dream had been trying to tell her? Was Crispin to break one of these rules? Crispin noticed his friend's frown and asked quietly "Minerva, Why did you ask me to see this? "

Minerva paled and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Glancing around the common room to see that they were alone she began to tell them of her dark dreams. She told them everything and when she was finished she saw her friends both frown with worry and thought.

Albus spoke up first. "So that's what happened on the train? You had one of these nightmares?"

Minerva nodded weakly.

Crispin frowned deeper. "What could they mean?" he muttered mostly to himself his eyes glaring at the code as if it could give him the answers he seeked.

Albus glanced at he code and then Minerva. "How do we know it's this code? Are there any other freaky codes out there? Maybe one of them is it." he offered helpfully.

Crispin sighed. "This is the only code for vampires that I know of."

Albus sighed "well there goes my idea."

Minerva paled leaning against the back of a chair. "I don't know what these dreams are trying to tell me…and what I don't know scares the hell out of me." he said quietly.

"Maybe you aren't supposed to know." Bane's deep voice caused Albus and Minerva both to jump as he emerged from the shadows.

Crispin frowned "If we aren't supposed to know then what in Merlin is Minerva having these dreams for?" he growled annoyed.

"Sometimes what we need to know isn't clear right away. Maybe all you need right now is what the dream is telling you." Bane said calmly.

After a moment of silence Albus spoke up. "And what exactly is the dream telling us? Because I missed that bit."

Bane smiled at the wiry red head. " To listen to the code."

* * *

The storm was growing swiftly as each day passed. It hovered over the forest rumbling and growing darker. It never moved towards the school, causing a sort of myth to grow between the students. First years began to think it never rained at Hogwarts, older students thought it might have been a prank placed there by an older wizard. Teachers watched it closely talking quietly among themselves all the while shooting sideways glances at the ominous clouds. The teachers thought it might have something to due with a certain pale student, but never let it show during class.

And so the storm was left in peace to grow and slowly drift towards Hogwarts. It soon covered both the school and the forest blocking out the sun with it's might.

As the storm grew bigger Minerva's dreams grew fewer. Albus and Crispin seemed relieved when, during the last few months of school, she told them that the dreams had stopped all together. They proceeded to celebrate with a rousing game of wizards chess. Things seemed peaceful now, despite the storm, with neither sight nor sound of danger. The three friends began to slip into a lull of peace and all the while the shadows laughed. All according to plan.

It made its move in March.

The pain it caused was great and the bonds it broke were strong. It all started with the rain…


	5. AN

We interrupt this program with a special message from our writer Bullet.

Hey Guys! I know I know you want a chapter not a note! Well never fear the next chapter is in the works!

But back to my note. I was wondering if you guys would like to partake in a contest. Not just any contest mind you but an ART contest. If you draw me an image of any of my charries in the story you will win a oneshot with the characters!

I'll be picking 3 winners.

The oneshots will consist of any pairing (Your choice for the first place winner), the characters from my little twisted HP universe(Your choice for all three winners), and your choice of theme (For all three winners)!

The rules are simple.

You can draw any character from the originals series.

You can put them anyway you wish. (Put Albus on the moon if you want)

Don't draw me anything that looks like porn. (Please!)

submit your art via email.

Thats it! Hope you guys enjoy this contest!

Mail it here!


	6. It finally rains

Hey Guys! Here's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it.

PLease reveiw!

* * *

_March 15 1922_

The drops fell lightly upon the window pane causing a soft tick tack to reverberate across the classroom. The students roused themselves from the fog of History of Magic to glance up shocked.

"It's raining?" a tiny blonde Slytherin asked, quietly shocked. Crispin sighed "No Abraxas it's snowing. Of course it's raining you blockhead!" Abraxas sneered at Crispin, his tiny blue eyes pulsing with rage. "Shut up Dracul! I'm just shocked it's raining. We almost had a year of sunshine."

"It does seem a little odd mate." Albus piped in "And as much as it pains me to say this, I think the little bugger is right."

Crispin frowned and stared out the window. The rain had increased its tempo falling in great big drops that rattled the windows. He glanced up at his other friend to see opinion, only to find Minerva as pale as a sheet. Lord she was whiter than him!

"Minerva what's wrong?" Crispin asked worriedly glancing at Albus. Something was definitely wrong.

Getting up slowly out of his seat Crispin crept over to the red haired girl. Professor Binns didn't notice a thing rambling on and on about Gregor the Headless. Minerva turned to him with great effort. It hurt her to even move an inch. Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper when she said "Crispin something's calling me….I can hear it in my head." Tears were in her eyes now. "Crispin it's scaring me! Why does it hurt so much?" she nearly sobbed.

Albus, who had been watching the two intently, raised a hand into the air his eyes glowing with fear. "Professor? We need to go to the Hospital wing." his voice shook.

Professor Binns mumbled something and waved his hand as if to say 'whatever go on' before continuing his lecture.

Both Albus and Crispin leapt up and began to move Minerva, carefully, away from the now watchful eyes of the class. They moved quickly, as now Minerva could barely contain the screams of pain, practically running through the halls. Thunder boomed shaking the castle drowning out Minerva's screams of pain.

Bane emerged from the shadows and motioned silently for the frightened boys to give the girl to him. "I'll carry her for you." he said his deep voice sounding like the thunder. "Run ahead and warn Madame Roule."

Both boys nodded quickly and began the task of prying the girl's hands off their shoulders. "Bane? What's happening to her?" Crispin asked while helping Albus remove Minerva's fingers from his arm. Bane frowned taking the girl into his arms.

"I believe she might be under a Call." he said softly.

Crispin paled and took his head into his hands. This was all his fault.

Albus raised one eyebrow confused an afraid. "A Call?" he asked.

"A vampire", Albus stiffened immediately thinking of Vlad, "Is calling to her. It wants her blood." Bane said bluntly.

Albus turned slightly green at the thought. "Why Minerva?" he asked feebly.

It was Crispin who answered this time. "Because she's friends with me."

"Oh." Albus's voice was barely a whisper.

They began to move quickly to the Hospital Wing, Crispin shaking with rage, Albus still green at what was happening to his friend, and Bane silently carrying the injured girl. Madame Roule looked at the little procession with scared eyes and when Bane set Minerva on a bed, the girl was now silent and stiff as a board, she turned a pale grey. Crispin sat down his head in his hands quietly muttering to himself. Albus, who had barely kept up with the vampires as they had run here, was doubled over panting for air.

No one saw Minerva Leave.

* * *

**Minerva's P.O.V**

**I felt like my veins were filled with fire as soon as the rain began to patter against the window. With each rain drop the fire inside me flared, eating away at body. I could barely contain the screams of pain. I could barely talk, let alone tell Crispin what was happening, and the voice inside my head roared with power.**

**I remember being placed on the bed and the voice telling me to get up and come to him. He would make the pain go away.**

**No more pain. Quietly I stumbled up and out of the bed, past a muttering Crispin and panting Albus, and through the doors.**

**I don't remember getting to the forest or even leaving the school. All I remember was every time a rain drop hit my skin the fire flared. I couldn't even scream at that point my body having gone into a determined state of silence.**

**I don't even think I screamed when I saw him. To tell you the truth all I truly saw were his eyes. Pale red in the cool darkness of the forest.**

**Vlad.**

* * *

Crispin looked up when he heard the door click shut. His eyes frantically turned to the right were he saw the empty bed. Icy fear flooded his system and he paled, whispering a soft "No." before running quickly out the door with Albus at his heels murmuring "Not again!"

The rain fell around them in sheets and both boys could barely see in front of them. For once Albus was glad his friend was an icy white as he could see him clearly in the sheeting rain well enough to follow him. Crispin called into the gale of rain, shouting into the wind and water. "Minerva!"

Albus joined in praying that the sound of their voices would bring the girl back. "Minerva! Come back!" he cried still running after Crispin.

They were in the forest now, the dark trees whipping past them, the rain lashing violently at their bodies. Albus had lost sight of his friend quickly and now could only see glimpses of white flashing past him. Suddenly they entered a clearing were Albus saw Crispin standing deadly still. Albus glanced at his soaked friend and saw the look in his pale friend's eyes. It was a cold fire that he recognized well.

"It's blood isn't it?" he asked calmly. Crispin nodded silently his fists clenched in anger, his eyes wild with hunger and fear.

They were both moving again through the trees, fear pushing them faster.

Albus didn't ask if it was Minerva's blood. He didn't want to know.

Crispin no longer called for Minerva, knowing that if he did, something worse might happen to his friend.

He prayed that if she lived, no not if, when they found her he would be able to fight off his thirst long enough.

He willed himself to move faster.


	7. A choice, A death, and a sentance

Hey Guys! Well here it is! the last chapter of The second year code!

What! you say It can't be finished!

Never fear I've already got the third one on the way.

So enjoy this last chapter and please reveiw!

* * *

They were in the forest again, this time for real. The thick canopy kept the rain from hitting the mossy floor but made the air cold and moist. Minerva saw everything around her as id in a dream. She felt as if she was someone else walking towards Vlad and having him bend down his teeth glinting white against her neck. She wondered if it would hurt, would she wake up before he killed her? She didn't have enough time to find out as a white wolf plunged through the trees ripping at Vlad's arm. Blood hit her face, surprisingly warm, and she fell back into someone else's arms. The someone had red hair.

"Albus?" she murmured softly reaching up to touch his face. "In the flesh." Albus said eagerly smiling. She noticed he had his wand out, what was happening?

The wolf, she realized that this was Crispin, was losing fast. Blood now dripped from his shoulder and the wolf turned back into a now panting weak boy. Vlad chuckled advancing towards his brother, brushing the tatters of his clothes away. "Oh little brother what's the matter? Were a little weak today." Vlad picked up Crispin by his neck and the younger boy struggled but was too weak to fight back. Albus tried to help but was quickly knocked back by a tiny man and held against a tree.

Vlad smirked. "Did we forget to feed?"

Crispin winced violently his eyes flashing towards Minerva. Minerva's heart pounded in her chest. Crispin's eyes looked hungry.

Vlad noticed his brother's glance and giggled. "You want her don't you little brother? You want her blood, her body, her soul…" the twisted man smiled "Well aren't we greedy."

Albus tried to struggle against his captor screaming out "Crispin don't listen to him he only wants you to kill her for him! Do-!" Albus was cut off by a rather hard blow to the gut causing blood to trickle out of the corners of his mouth. Crispin spat in his brother's face causing Vlad to grimace. "I would never hurt her." Crispin said weakly. "Not even for you."

Vlad smiled his twisted smile, his eyes full of joy. "Oh little brother you know you can't lie to me…" he chuckled happily "You never were a good liar, but let's see how your decision making has changed."

Crispin's eyes widened as he felt himself hit the ground and saw Vlad pick up a frozen Minerva. Minerva cried out as his fingers dug into her neck causing tiny drops of blood to trickle down her neck.

"Come little brother doesn't she call to you?" he waved Minerva like a rag doll. Minerva shut her eyes in silent prayer. She didn't know if Crispin could withstand this much blood for much longer.

Suddenly she heard Crispin growl low in his chest, a sound somewhere between sobs and animalistic need. Her heart stopped and her eyes clamped shut bracing herself when she heard to soft words fall from his lips.

"I'm sorry…"

The world faded to black, the rain and Vlad's laughter the only sound louder than her screams.

Death. Minerva felt herself in the cold clutches of death. She wondered what her parents would say. What would they tell her sister? Would they even know the truth?

Crispin.

What would happen to him? Maybe in Heaven (Would she even go there?) she would be able to check. Death was moving now and warms drops fell upon her cheeks. She could feel death breathing…wait. Death can't breathe.

Minerva opened her eyes to bright sunlight glittering off the wet leaves of the trees. A warm breeze wafted past her and the dappled light fell upon her face. Birds were singing and she could her life pulsing through the forest. The storm had passed, Vlad was gone, and Crispin held her to his chest crying blood red tears. "Oh God! Oh God what did I do?! Minerva!" he sobbed into her. She noticed his mouth was stained with blood.

"Crispin what did you do?" Albus's voice sounded hoarse.

"I didn't mean to…I l…lost….Oh God Minerva!" Crispin sobbed.

Minerva wondered why they hadn't noticed that she had awoken yet. Then she realized that her face was covered in blood. Her own Blood. She ripped herself out of Crispin's arms and scurried away from him, feeling violated. She couldn't believe that he gave in so easily!

Crispin looked both hurt and relieved by her action.

"What did you do to me?!" she cried.

Crispin looked like he had been slapped in the face. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes to stare at the ground.

"I broke the Code…" he murmured and Minerva's heart began to thunder in her chest.

"You drank my blood." she said quietly acknowledging that fact.

Crispin was again overcome with sobs. "Why couldn't Vlad had killed me when he had the chance!" he cried holding his head in his hands "I wouldn't have done this…"

Minerva stared at the broken boy in front of her.

He seemed so fragile, breakable, and she felt that if she touched him he would shatter. Albus who was leaning against a tree, a large gash in his forehead and blood at the corners of his lips, met her eyes. His brief glance told her all that she needed to know.

Crispin had not meant to hurt her and she should not be angry.

Slowly she moved, reaching for Crispin. Her fingers brushed his shoulder and he looked up at the sudden touch. "Minerva…" he stuttered softly before his eyes grew wide.

Bats flooded the forest blocking the sight of both Minerva and Albus. Minerva could feel Crispin's shoulder be torn out of her light grip and she cried out.

The bats were gone as quickly as they had come and so was Crispin. Both children stared at the place where Crispin had once knelt sobbing. Shock filled their faces and they were silent with fear for their friend.

They knew what was going to happen to him now.

Crispin was going to be tried and convicted.

He was going to die.

* * *

Will Crispin Live to tell his friends an important secret? Will Minerva Choose Albus or Crispin? And Who is this Arianna and why does Bane trust her so? Will the trio ever go back to Hogwarts? Find out in the next installment of The originals! The Originals:The third choice!


End file.
